Barney's Night Before Christmas
'''Barney's Night Before Christmas '''is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on VHS and DVD on September 28, 1999. It was later re-released on DVD on October 14, 2008. Plot Barney and friends are celebrating Christmas, and take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Toy Workshop. With music in the air and presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. Educational Theme: Christmas Time Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Santa Claus (Frank Baker) *Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) *Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) *Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) *Bell Choir *Carolers Song List #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Winter's Wonderful #Deck the Halls #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #Jingle Bells #Look into Santa's Book #Joy to the World Instrumental #Christmas Is Our Favorite Time Of Year #Wrap It Up #The Twelve Days of Christmas #The Dance of Sugarplum Fairy #Christmas Medley (Silent Night Instrumental/We Wish You a Merry Christmas) #Up on the Housetop #I Love You Trivia *This video marks: **The second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa, 9 years before this video was released on VHS and DVD. **The first Barney & Friends Christmas special ever (not counting any Barney Christmas books or Barney Christmas read-along books or A Holiday in the Park with Barney or other Barney live shows or Happy Holidays Love, Barney). **The last Barney Christmas special to have Bob Singleton as a music director. **The last Barney Christmas special (not counting any Barney Christmas read-along books or A Holiday in the Park with Barney or Happy Holidays Love, Barney) in which Bob West voices Barney. **The first Barney Christmas special (not counting any Barney Christmas books or Barney Christmas read-along books or A Holiday in the Park with Barney or other Barney live shows or Happy Holidays Love, Barney) where Baby Bop and BJ appeared in. **The final appearances of Ashley and Alissa, and the only time they appear with Danny and Linda. **The only time Alissa appears with Chip and Kim. *This group (Hannah, Keesha, Robert and Stephen) also appeared in Stick with Imagination!. *Some kids such as Chip, Kim, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, Jeff, Danny and Linda make their cameo guest appearances in this video as the bell choir *It is revealed in this video that Hannah's last name is Morgan. *A redubbed version of Christmas is Our Favorite Time is used in A Very Merry Christmas. *On the screener copy to this the title was called "The Hoilday Show". *This video aired on PBS from 2000 until 2001. *This video also aired on PBS Kids Sprout. *This is Stephen White's (writer) favorite Barney Home Video written by him. *In 2000, a year after its original release, it was rereleased on VHS, but with different previews than the ones from the first video release. Gallery BNBCDVD.jpg|DVD Cover 51o1De7Y7GL.jpg|2008 Re-Release Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:1999 Category:TV Specials Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Christmas Specials